Social network applications, systems, and services are becoming increasingly popular. An online consumer based social network application (such as the FACEBOOK social network application or the TWITTER social network application) can be customized for use by a private enterprise. Alternatively, a social network application can be specifically designed and configured for use in an enterprise environment. Social networks often handle large amounts of data for each user, because each user can contribute, collaborate, and share information with other social network users. In the enterprise environment, this information can include postings on the status of a deal or project, short summaries of what the posting user is doing, and/or public online conversations about a certain topic on a feed or “wall.”
A social network application may support a variety of communication, posting, and relationship management features and functions. For example, a social network application might allow users to communicate with one another using private messages, public postings, email, live chatting, or the like. As another example, a social network application might support the creation and maintenance of user groups. The creation and sending of communications, the creation of groups, and the addition of users to a group can be time consuming and cumbersome in many social network applications. For example, a conventional social network application may require a sender to perform multiple “send” operations to communicate a common message to a plurality of recipients. As another example, a conventional social network application may require a group coordinator to painstakingly search for users and then enter the user names to establish a group.